This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Besides the folding of spin labeled proteins, the major fundamental research area of the Scholes lab is the application of ENDOR (electron-nuclear double resonance) to paramagnetic metalloproteins. Until now Scholes has used CW ENDOR methods. Pulsed ENDOR as opposed to CW ENDOR, would provide better resolution of small couplings that report on metal-ligand structure. The technical complexity of pulsed microwaves together with the ~$500,000 expense of commercial equipment have been the reasons why the Scholes lab does not do pulsed ENDOR. Recent developments of Peter Borbat in the Freed lab have made it clear that a pulsed Q-band bridge having moderate pulse output (1 to 5 W), appropriate timing circuits, phase shifting, pulse programming, and data collection can be made at ACERT for ~$50,000. The ability to do pulsed ENDOR will be a major technical advancement for the Scholes lab. The proximity of Albany and Cornell will make for easy transfer of information and knowledge.